Stranded Awakening
by Shadow38383
Summary: After testing a dimensional travel program, Lambda is trapped in the School Rumble verse. Will she fit in, or fall apart? T just in case because I have no idea what I'll add later.
1. Chapter 1

**So...I got the game Blazblue andmanaged to know the characters a little, then my mid said 'I have a rediculus idea, let's write a fic on a character we hardly know!' So I did, I played more of the game to get her personality better, but there is still some OOC, but I like the way it turned out. The fact that it crossed over with School Rumble was by complete randomness. Btw I heard Nu-13 speak and I'm not sure if she really talks like that since it was the gag ending for Ragna, but either way I still like Lambda better than Nu...Don't ask, I just do. Anyways, hope you like and enjoy!**

"Tenma, we're going to be late." Yakumo warned as her sister continued to play in the leaves.

"Aww, why couldn't this many leaves fall in the weekend?" Tenma whined before she noticed Yakumo walking away, "H-hey, wait for me!" Tenma and Yakumo quickly made their way to school before parting ways to get to their classes. Tenma entered her classroom and found her friends next to the windows. "Hey guys!" she greeted, "How was your weekend?"

"It was alright." Mikoto replied, "Kind of boring...why didn't we get together?"

"I was out of town." Eri explained, "I decided to take some time for myself at a spa that I heard was a few miles from here."

"I was busy with work." Akira replied.

"I...don't know why I didn't call." Tenma replied, "I didn't do a lot either." Mikoto sighed.

"Why doesn't anything interesting happen around here?" she asked before a loud explosion was heard, followed by a flash. The four of them, along with the rest of their class, ran to the window and saw that the source of the sound and flash was at the front of the school. The flash dimmed and revealed a girl wearing what appeared to be some sort of combat armor, a visor over her eyes, she had long hair that was braided and held together by what appeared to be a blade, and there were what appeared to be a set of blades floating behind her.

"Whoa, who is that?" Mikoto asked.

"I don't know, but she's kinda cute." a classmate replied.

"Where does she think she is? An anime convention?" Eri asked, "Hey Ten-...Tenma? Where'd she go?"

"Down there." Akira replied as she pointed at Tenma who was next to the original person of interest.

"How'd she get down there so fast!?" Mikoto asked.

111111111

"Ok Lambda, you ready?" Kokonoe asked.

"Affirmative." Lambda replied as Tager came in.

"I've obtained the data, Kokonoe." He stated.

"Perfect, give it now!" Kokonoe exclaimed and quickly installed it into the computer, "Alright Lambda, this is the last piece we need."

"Downloading...Loading...complete." Lambda replied.

"Alright, let's get this experiment underway." Kokonoe stated.

"Warning, there is a twenty percent chance of data becoming corrupted after jump." Lambda stated.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, just do it." Kokonoe replied.

"Initiating Dimensional Jump experiment...initiating jump." Lambda stated as she became surrounded by sparks of electricity and a bright flash, followed by a boom before it all cleared up and Lambda was gone.

"Lambda, did it work?" Kokonoe asked into a communicator, "Lambda, come in...Lambda!" She sighed, "Whatever she'll come back soon."

"Lambda stated a possibility of the data becoming corrupted." Tager stated, "What if she can't return?"

Kokonoe put her hand to her chin in thought, "Then I'll just have to start from square one."

111111111111

"Dimensional jump successful." Lambda stated as Tenma approached her, "Dimensional jump experiment results: ...satisfactory."

"Hi there!" Tenma called out and Lambda turned to her.

"Unknown human subject." she replied monotonely, "Request identification of subject."

"Uhhh...what?" Tenma asked.

"Priority of subject's identification...null." Lambda continued, "Request date and current location."

"You don't know where you are?" Tenma asked.

"Affirmative." Lambda replied, "Awaiting response to previous request."

"Oh, it's October *bell rings, drowning out Tenma's voice*, and you're in *car passes loudly*, -Japan." Tenma replied.

"Date and location stored." Lambda replied, "Returning to base...initiating jump." A bright light surrounded the girl along with sparks of electricity before the light blinded Tenma and a loud boom was heard. Tenma opened her eyes to see that the girl was still in front of her. "Dimensional jump unsuccessful." she stated, "Running diagnostics...jump data and programming corrupted. Contacting superior...contact cannot be established. Unable to return. Chances of superiors attempting recovery this unit...minimal. My purpose had become null." Tenma stared at the girl with worry.

"You sound kind of sad." she stated. (Sounds?)

"My purpose has become null." Lambda repeated, "Course of action in this situation, unknown."

"Umm...I don't know what you said." Tenma replied before she smiled and extended her hand, "Why don't we start over? I'm Tenma Tsukamato."

"Subject identified as Tenma Tsukamato." Lambda replied as she looked at Tenma's hand, "This unit is referred to as Lambda-11. Request purpose of holding out your hand."

"To shake yours." Tenma replied and Lambda simply stared at her.

"Umm...ok...why don't you come with me?" Tenma asked, "I'm sure we could help you get back to where you came from."

"Analyzing...technology in the vicinity is severely inferior to the technology in this unit." Lambda replied, "Chances of returning with current location's technology...0 percent. Course of action...unknown."

"Ummm...what?" Tenma asked but then grabbed Lambda's arm and pulled her along, "Come on, I want to introduce you to my friends!"

"Friends..." Lambda mumbled.

1111111

"Hey guys!" Tenma called out as she pulled Lambda along.

"Tenma...who is that?" Mikoto asked.

"This is Lambda!" Tenma replied, "Isn't her outfit cool!? Oh, Lambda this is Mikoto, Eri, and Akira."

"Three subjects identified by Tenma Tsukamato," Lambda replied, "Mikoto, Eri, and Akira."

"Umm...yeah..." Tenma replied, "You can just call me Tenma."

"Request to address subject Tenma Tsukamato as Tenma, confirmed." Lambda replied.

"Are you headed to an anime convention or something?" Eri asked.

"Purpose of question to current situation...null." Lambda replied, "Reply to question...no."

"Interesting..." Akira mumbled, "State your reason for being here."

"Null..." Lambda replied, "I cannot return to location before dimensional jump, therefore this unit's purpose had become null. Course of action...unknown."

"...what?" Mikoto asked.

"She's been repeating that the whole time we talked." Tenma replied.

"It means that she doesn't know what to do." Akira replied before turning back to Lambda, "I suggest you find a new reason to be here."

"...due to current circumstances...suggestion is...acceptable." Lambda replied before looking around, "A significant number of males are staring at me...analyzing...based on facial expressions, prevented intentions from the male population of this room is 70 percent." All the guilty guys quickly looked away.

"You'll get used to it." Akira stated before she noticed Tenma staring at her, "...kind of...what is it Tenma?"

"I think we found your twin sister!" Tenma replied.

"Analyzing...your conclusion is proven false at the fact that there are few physical similarities." Lambda replied.

"But you are alike in two things." Tenma replied, "You're both serious, and you both don't smile."

"I'm not that serious." Akira stated before the teacher walked in.

"Alright students, take your seats and...uhh...who is this?" she asked.

"This is Lambda." Tenma replied.

"Ok...Lambda, you can't be here." the teacher replied.

"This unit currently has no priority location." Lambda replied.

"Umm...why don't you wait for us until we get out of school?" Tenma asked.

"Acknowledged, calculating shortest route to initial location upon arrival...complete." Lambda replied before she used the blades on her back to cut the wall open and she dropped down.

"...what the hell?" a student asked.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Tenma cried out.

111111111

Lambda waited for hours, hearing a bell every so often that signified the end of each class, but it wasn't anything external that bothered her rather than internal. The time alone she had left her with spare moments to make her wonder about her situation.

'Unable to communicate with superior,' she thought to herself, '...dimensional jump program corrupted...' her vision flickered, 'current purpose overridden to null...' her vision flickered once again, '...superior likely to deem this unit a failure, just as creator did,' her vision began to blur, '...what is my purpose now?'

"Something wrong?" a voice asked. Lambda snapped out of her thoughts and looked around to find a man standing next to her.

"Unknown human subject." She replied, "Request subject identification."

"Uhh...call me Harima."

"Subject identified as Harima."

"Sooo...something wrong?"

"There are many things wrong." Lambda replied, "I've noticed that the vehicles here are prone to increasing the amount of CO2, the rooftop of this building has no fence which poses a hazard, the lack of security in the schoo-"

"Whoa, whoa, I'm just asking about you." Harima interrupted.

"In that case," Lambda replied, "I require cleaning maintenance, the dimensional jump data has been corrupted, I am unable to establish communication with-" Harima sighed.

"Hey," he interrupted, "I'm just asking why you're crying." Lambda stared at him for a moment then reached up to her cheek and wiped it before examining her hand.

"...it's nothing." Lambda replied.

"Hey Hige!" a voice called out and both Harima and Lambda turned to see Eri approaching, "You're not planning to try something, are you?"

"And just what's that supposed to mean!?" Harima retorted.

"Analyzing...Eri is currently displaying signs of jealousy." Lambda reported.

"W-what!? No I'm not!" Eri replied.

"You are incorrect." Lambda replied, "You are showing a high level of stress, your facial expression shows anger towards myself and Harima, you also have an elevated body temperature when you look at me, equal to one of hatred."

'SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!' Eri shouted in her head.

"Lambda!" Tenma called out as she approached, "Did you really wait out here for us? Weren't you bored?"

"I did wait in this location as requested." Lambda replied, "The subject of this unit experiencing boredom...true."

"Say, where are you staying since you're not from around here?" Tenma asked.

"Current accommodations...null." Lambda replied.

"Really?" Tenma asked, "Why don't you stay at my house? I'm not going to let my new friend become homeless!"

'Friend?' Lambda thought before Tenma pulled her along.

"Come on, let's go find my sister then we can go!" Tenma stated as they left Eri and Harima alone.

"I...uhh...don't think she knew what she was talking about." Harima commented, "About you being jealous."

"Oh, uh...of course!" Eri replied awkwardly, "I mean, come on...me jealous?"

"Yeah, I know." Harima added, "..but...uhh...I've been meaning to ask...do you want to get something to eat sometime?"

"What!?" Eri asked with surprise.

"We'll I uhh...ummm..." Harima was searching his mind for an excuse, and he found one, "I owe you for hiding my baldness the day of the school competitions. You did that for me and I still ended up losing my hat, so you kind of sprained your ankle for nothing."

'Jeeze, when he puts it that way, he really does owe me...still, he is asking me out...indirectly.' Eri thought, "When?"

"Umm...how about tomorrow?" Harima asked.

"...sure." Eri replied with a smile which copied onto Harima's face.

"Great." He replied before looking around, "Looks like your friends took off already, you need some company on your way home?"

'I could call my butler,' Eri thought, 'but...' "Of course. I really don't feel like walking alone today."


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm...sis?" Yakumo asked, "I don't have anything against having...umm...Lambda was it?"

"Affirmative." Lambda replied.

"Umm...I really must ask." Yakumo continued, "Could you put away those blades? They're cutting though the house walls."

"Request from Yakumo to unarm in home, confirmed." Lambda replied as the blades disappeared, including the one that held her braided hair causing it to loosen, "I require cleaning maintenance. Request to use you cleansing facilities."

"You mean the shower?" Tenma asked, "With that armor?"

"Yes." Lambda replied, "Cleaning maintenance is carried out without the combat armor, which is maintained separately. Awaiting response to previous request."

"Oh, of course you can." Yakumo replied.

"She looks so cool!' Tenma exclaimed to her sister as Lambda left the room, "Do you think she'd lend me her visor?"

1111111111

"Course of action...unknown." Lambda said to herself as she stood in the shower, warm water streaming down her skin in a soothing flow, "This unit's purpose is null. Likely to be deemed a failure as before...before...pain..." Lambda's vision began to blur as she retreated into her mind, noticing that her voice internally was different, 'before...I...I remember pain...I was put through pain...endless pain...it hurts! Please stop! MAKE IT STOP!' her vision flicked again as she snapped out of her mind, "Unknown data detected. Unknown data temporarily changed thought process course. Incident logged for review at a later time." Akira's words echoed in her head, 'I suggest you find a new reason to be here.' "Previous situation analysis restored...new objective confirmed. Find new purpose."

"Lambda-chan?" Yakumo's voice called out as she came in, "I'm going to leave you a set of clothes for you to sleep in, ok?"

"This unit has never had a change of clothing." Lambda replied.

"Huh? ...but how'd you clean your armor before?" Yakumo asked.

"Armor maintenance is done separately from this unit, I remain as is until armor maintenance is complete." Lambda replied.

"But...don't you ever feel uncomfortable?" Yakumo asked.

"My feelings toward exposure are irrelevant to armor maintenance." Lambda replied.

"Lambda, my sister told me that you can't get back home...is that true?" Yakumo asked.

"Affirmative." lambda replied.

"Then if you can't get back to those who give order you, you don't have to follow the policies they gave you." Yakumo explained, "Do what you feel is right."

"..." Lambda thought about this as the water continued to run down her body and Yakumo waited for a response. Lambda finally moved, tuning off the water and walking out of the shower without grabbing a towel...or thinking about the fact that Yakumo was still there. Yakumo was surprised at her sudden appearance and quickly looked away out of respect. "Did I do something wrong?" Lambda asked.

"N-no," Yakumo replied as she held out a towel, "but you really shouldn't walk out exposed like that when there is someone else around."

"Understood." Lambda replied as she retrieved the clothes Yakumo brought her and put them on. Yakumo looked at Lambda once she said it was alright and turned to see her in one of her old pajamas.

"How does it feel?" Yakumo asked.

"...warm." Lambda replied with a small corner smile that Yakumo could barely see.

"I'm glad you like it." Yakumo

1111111111

Yakumo woke up with a small jolt as the amazing accuracy of the sun shining through a small opening on the side of her curtains temporarily blinded her awake. Rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn, she made her way to the kitchen in order to make breakfast for her and Tenma before realizing that they had a guest as well.

'I wonder what Lambda likes for breakfast?' Yakumo thought as she turned to enter the kitchen and was startled to find Lambda standing at the doorway, already in her combat armor.

"Good morning, Yakumo." Lambda stated.

"U-um..good morning, Lambda-chan." Yakumo replied, "What are you doing up so early?"

"It seems I lost myself in my thoughts after running maintenance on my armor. Thought process lasted ten hours, thirty minutes, and forty-five seconds." Lambda replied.

"So...you didn't sleep?" Yakumo asked.

"Negative." Lambda replied before Tenma came out of nowhere half asleep. She sat in front of the television with the table next to her before she reached onto the table and grabbed the thin air. She brought her hand to herself and reached to it with her free hand and motioned in such a way that made it look like she was eating the air with an invisible spoon.

"Tenma." Yakumo called out as she gently shook Tenma's shoulder, "Tenma wake up."

"Uhhhhhaaahhhhhh...mumumnumnumnum..." Tenma replied as she continued to eat the air.

"Lambda, could you help me?" Yakumo asked.

"Searching for subject of interest to Tenma...complete." Lambda replied before she kneeled next to Tenma, "Tenma, Eri showed signs of jealousy when a man by the name of Harima spoke to me."

"REALLY!?" Tenma shouted as her eyes snapped open, filled with determination, "I knew it! Now all I have to do is come up with a plan to get them together!"

"Ah-...did Harima...show a reaction?" Yakumo asked before she heard Tenma's stomach grumble, "Oh my, I haven't made breakfast!" Yakumo quickly got up and ran for the kitchen.

"I should get ready for school." Tenma stated as she got up, "What are you going to do Lambda?"

"Current objective: Find new purpose." Lambda replied.

"Huh? You don't need a purpose to live!" Tenma replied, "You should just have fun, hang out with friends, read a book even!"

"What is the point of living if you have no purpose?" Lambda asked.

"Stuff like that comes along the way." Tenma replied, "Dedication to a job, wanting to help others, love. The important thing is to have fun!" Tenma gave her a thumb up and a smile before leaving to get changed.

"...have fun?" Lambda asked herself before a knock was heard at the front door.

"Lambda, could you get the door?" Yakumo asked, "I can't leave this unattended."

"Request confirmed." Lambda replied as she headed for the front door.

111111111111

'I can't tell whether to be excited or nervous about tonight.' Eri thought with a sigh as she knocked on the door, 'I don't like this too much...but I think I'll ask Tenma and Yakumo for help.' The door opened to reveal Lambda at the doorway. "Lambda? What are you doing here?"

"Tenma asked me to stay." Lambda replied.

"Of, right." Eri sighed, "Anyway, are they awake?"

"Affirmative." Lambda replied, "Tenma is preparing for school and Yakumo is making breakfast."

"Mind if I come in?" Eri asked, "School's canceled today and I need...some help." Lambda nodded in response and let Eri in. Yakumo nearly dropped the food as Lambda walked into the kitchen followed by Eri. "Eri has informed me that school had been cancelled and requires your assistance on an undisclosed issue." Lambda explained.

"Oh...umm...just me?" Yakumo asked.

"Its something I want to ask you and Tenma." Eri replied.

"Oh...ok, Tenma is in her room. Lambda, could you watch the food while I go help Eri?" Yakumo asked.

"Affirmative." Lambda replied before Eri and Yakumo left for Tenma's room.

111111111

"Eri! What are you doing here!?" Tenma asked excitedly as Eri and Yakumo entered her room.

"I came to tell you that school was canceled today." Eri replied.

"Huh? Why?" Tenma asked.

"I don't know. That's all the sign said when I got there." Eri replied, "Anyway...I need your help."

"Its about Harima isn't it!?" Tenma asked.

"How'd you know!?" Eri asked, surprised.

"Lambda." Tenma replied.

"ARGH! I'm going to teach that girl to keep her mouth shut!" Eri snapped before taking a deep breath, "Anyway, he asked me out yesterday...indirectly." Tenma squealed with joy, but Yakumo looked broken. "I'm confused on how to take this now that its sunk in, so I want to ask if you could help me get ready...we agreed on today."

"Of course!" Tenma exclaimed and Yakumo simply nodded, though still with a heart broken look. Before anything else could be said, a loud explosion came from the kitchen. The three girls quickly ran to the source and found Lambda holding a pot, the oven door twisted around her lower body and legs, and the oven was missing (Replaced by black ash marks on the wall and floor).

"Are you ok Lambda?" Yakumo asked.

"Damage sustained: twenty percent." Lambda replied, "Damage reduction due to armor: seventy percent. Overall damage diagnostic: Substantial. Self-repair systems activated."

"...so...is that a yes?" Tenma asked.

"Functions at optimal levels." Lambda replied.

"Yes or no." Eri said with irritation.

"Running diagnostics...complete." Lambda replied, "Functions now above optimal levels due to self repair...yes, I am ok."

"Thank goodness." Yakumo said with a sigh of relief, "What happened?"

"I attempted to speed up the time it took for the food to be ready since there was a new guest." Lambda replied, "A calculated two-thousand degree temperature and exposure time of point zero, zero, zero, seven, one seconds would result in instant food preparation without over cooking."

"...so you blew up the oven?" Eri asked.

"Affirmative." Lambda replied as she held out the most amazingly cooked breakfast they ever saw...unfortunately for the Tsukamato sisters, it was also one of the most expensive as it cost them their oven.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, here we are." Eri called out as they entered an appliance store, "Pick an oven and its on me."

"A-are you sure Eri?" Yakumo asked.

"Of course." Eri replied, "Can't really leave you without a way to cook food now can we?"

"Thank you Eri!" Tenma exclaimed as she hugged her.

"Yakumo..." Lambda called out as she neared Yakumo

"Its ok lambda." Yakumo replied with a smile, "Just try not to blow this one up ok?"

"Affirmative." Lambda replied.

"Hey." a voice greeted. The girls turned to see Harima with a young boy at his side, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm helping Tenma and Yakumo get a new oven." Eri replied, "...Lambda blew theirs up."

"Oh..." Harima replied, "...how?"

"Tried to make breakfast." Tenma replied, "She made the best we'd ever tasted...but...well...you know."

"Umm...who's the kid?" Eri asked.

"Oh, that's right, you never met my brother Shuji did you Eri?" Harima replied, "Shuji, this is Eri."

"You have a brother!?" Eri exclaimed as the boy stared at her.

"That's right, you must be Ojou!" Shuji stated as he snapped his finger in realization, "Kenji talks a lot about you recently an-"

"So Shuji," Harima interrupted as he moved his brother towards Lambda, "you haven't met Lambda yet either."

"Whoa! Nice armor!" Shuji exclaimed, "There an anime convention today?"

"Umm...no." Yakumo replied.

"So then she's just a weirdo?" Shuji asked.

"The subject named Shuji should be aware that the definitions of weirdo is a person who does, is, or acts in an abnormal fashion in the accuser's opinion and also serves to offend." Lambda stated.

"...what?" Shuji asked before Harima drilled his fist into Shuji's head.

"It means that she's a weirdo only to you and you hurt her feelings." Harima snapped, "Now apologize!"

"Ok, ok, just cut it out!" Shuji replied and Harima removed his fist, "I'm sorry I called you a weirdo."

"...apology...accepted." Lambda replied.

"By the way, have you guys seen Ito- er, Ms. Itoko?" Harima asked.

"Subject Ms. Itoko does not exist in data base." Lambda replied.

"Umm...Lambda? You haven't met her yet." Eri stated, "Wait, why are you looking for Ms. Itoko?"

"Eri is displaying signs of jealousy." Lambda stated before Eri turned to her, "Signs of jealousy are changing to those of anger."

"Anyway, I guess I should let you guys know," Harima interrupted, "but please don't tell anyone...Ms. Itoko and I are-"

"I knew it!" Tenma interrupted, "You're dating Ms. Itoko! And you asked Eri out!? You are a sleaze bag!"

"That's not it at all!" Harima cried out.

"Sis, I don't think-" Yakumo replied.

"Is that true Harima!?" Eri interrupted.

"Please, believe me!" Harima pleaded on his knees.

"Harima speaks the truth." Lambda stated, silencing everyone, "There are no signs of guilt."

"Thank you so much Lambda!" Harima exclaimed as he hugged her, "You're a blessing."

"What's going on here?" a voice asked.

"Hey Itoko." Shuji greeted as he walked to her.

"Oh, there you are Itoko." Harima replied as he let go of Lambda.

"Your date start early?" Itoko asked as she noticed Eri.

"Huh, oh no we just happened to run into each other." Harima replied as he turned to Eri, "So...we still on for tonight?"

"R-really?" Eri asked, "I mean...sure."

"Alright, I'll call you in advance." Harima replied, "I need to get some things done first, oh and I was trying to tell you that Itoko is my cousin."

"What possible reason would you have to tell them?" Itoko asked.

"Tenma accused Harima of dating Itoko, sparking a small witch hunt, or attack of an accused person without listening to reason due to fear...excluding the fear in this case." Lambda replied.

"You think about it and its just hilarious." Harima laughed before he left.

"...he...took that rather well." Itoko stated, "Well we'll be off. Oh and if you go around telling your classmates that we're related, I'll make your semester hell." The girls stared at her wide eyed. "I'm kidding" Itoko laughed before she became serious, "Or am I?" she added as she and Shuji left.

"Y-you think she's playing around?" Tenma asked.

"I don't want to find out." Eri replied before she noticed that lambda had not moved since Harima hugged her, "Hey, you alright Lambda?"

"I've...never been embraced that way before..." Lambda replied, "...with gratitude...and warmth..."

"You've really never been hugged before?" Yakumo asked.

"Negative." Lambda replied.

"Aww, come here you!" Tenma cried out as she hugged Lambda. Lambda slowly Embraced Tenma in return and could see her vision blur again, "Lambda, you're crying."

"Its nothing." Lambda replied, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" Tenma replied, "Just let us know if you need another."

111111111

"About time you showed up Harima." a voice snapped.

"Shut up Tennoji, I just came to say that I can't do this today." Harima replied.

"WHAT!?" Tennoji snapped, "Oh I see, you're just going to make up an excuse and crawl away with your tail between your legs huh!?"

"Don't push it." Harima threatened, "You know very well that I wouldn't turn down your challenge if it wasn't for a good reason."

"Say that to my fist!" Tennoji shouted as she lunged at Harima, fist first and Harima readied himself to dodge the attack before someone got in the way, grabbed Tennoji's outstretched arm, and flipped him over. "Ugh...who the hell are you!?" Tennoji asked as he got up.

"...Lambda?" Harima asked.

"Affirmative." Lambda replied.

"Hey, stay out of this!" Tennoji snapped as she lunged at Lambda, but she quickly kicked him in the gut, effectively bringing him down before turning to Harima.

"Treat incapacitated." she stated, "Disengaging combat mode."

"Uhh...cool...so...what are you doing here?" Harima asked.

"I was retrieving ingredients from a predetermined list given to me by Yakumo." Lambda replied, "I saw you and noticed an unknown subject about to engage in combat. Tenma gave me a second objective to, as she said, 'keep an eye out for you in case you get into a fight, so that you don't looked like an abused puppy for your date'."

"Ok...one, Thank you." Harima replied, "Two, ...I don't look like an abused puppy if I lose a fight...do I?"

"Unknown." Lambda replied, "I have no record of what you look like when you've lost a fight."

"Right, right." Harima replied as he turned to leave, "Guess I'll see you later."

"Harima..." Lambda called out, causing him to stop, "Though it endangers your chances of hurting Eri's feelings today, you must be aware that Yakumo holds feelings towards you."

Harima looked lost in thought as the news sunk into his head, "She...tell you herself?"

"Negative," Lambda replied, "however you should be aware that I can determine a person's state of emotion by reading their vital signs and subtle physical expressions which result in over ninety percent accuracy."

"...problem is...I don't see her that way." Harima replied, "At the most, she's a real good friend. One that I wouldn't want to lose either."

"There is no immediate sign of losing her as a friend." Lambda replied. A short silence followed before she turned and left.

'I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.' Harima thought to himself.

111111111

Yakumo rushed back and forth in the cafe, attempting to reach as many costumers as she could. The cafe was unusually packed today, but it wasn't like she couldn't handle it. She was running around with two trays of drinks and had just replaced them with the customers finished drinking glasses when she turned around and squeaked in surprise as she saw Lambda directly behind her, causing her to drop the trays with empty glasses.

"Lambda-chan, you scared me!" Yakumo said with a sigh of relief as she picked up the shattered glass.

"Was my armor the source of your startle?" Lambda asked as she helped Yakumo.

"No, not at all." Yakumo replied, "Its just that I didn't know you were right behind me."

"What's going on here?" Yakumo's boss asked as he approached, freezing in place when he saw Lambda, "Y-your outfit! Its amazing! How would you like to work here?" Lambda looked at the Yakumo's boss as if having a staring contest, though weather she was giving him a confused face or not was unknown due to her visor.

"U-um sir?" Yakumo asked, "I-I don't think-"

"Would I be assisting Yakumo?" Lambda asked.

"Of course!" Yakumo's boss replied.

"Request to join establishment's work force...confirmed." Lambda replied.

"...I'll take that as a yes. Now let's get going, as the cafe is packed!" the boss stated before he left.

"Lambda, are you sure you want to do this?" Yakumo asked.

"You told me before to do what I feel is right." Lambda replied, "I feel that assisting you is right."

"Oh...thank you Lambda." Yakumo replied.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the cafe

"Ease up already Eri." Mikoto laughed, "Its not like its the end of the world."

"I know," Eri replied, "its just...I'm still nervous." She was surprised when her phone rang and she tried to answer it, but instead initiated a game of hot potato with it before she managed to answer it, "H-hello?"

"H-hey, Ojo- I mean Eri!" Harima greeted through the phone. Eri could hear him slam his head against what she could only guess was his motor bike before he cleared his throat, "So, umm...I was thinking...well...I wanted to ask if you'd want to watch a movie while we're out."

"Eh!? Ah, umm...s-sure!" Eri replied.

"Great." Harima replied, "Does an hour from now work for you?"

"Wha-!? A-an hour?" Eri asked and was about to say no when she saw Mikoto and Tenma nodding their heads excitedly, "Umm...yes, I-I'll be at the cafe."

"Alright, see you then." Harima replied.

"Yeah, see you." Eri replied nervously before she hung up, "AN HOUR!?"

"Oh come on, its not a big deal." Mikoto commented.

"Yeah, like Mikoto said earlier," Tenma added, "its not the end."

"Of course not. That's an hour from now." Mikoto teased.

"Stop it Mikoto!" Eri whined, "Let's just order." A figure approached their figure, though they didn't notice who it was.

"Welcome, may I take your request of liquid refreshment and or edible item from the menu?" the figure asked. The girls turned to look at the figure with seriously confused faces.

"L-lambda?" Tenma asked, "What are you doing?"

"...requesting your 'order'." Lambda replied.

"No, she means why are you taking our order?" Mikoto asked, "Do you work here now or something?"

"Affirmative." Lambda replied and looks of shock were shot her way, "I was requested to join this establishment's workforce, I complied with the request in order to assist Yakumo."

"You really get along with my sister don't you?" Tenma asked.

"Affirmative." Lambda replied.

"Alright then, let's see..." Eri stated as she looked at the menu to order while Tenma did the same, but Mikoto was distracted by the fact that the cafe was quieter than it was five minutes ago.

"Umm, Lambda?" Mikoto asked, "How long have you been working here?"

"Thirty minutes." Lambda replied, "My addition to the establishment's workforce increased its efficiency by thirty percent. Yakumo and I collected most of the orders in five minutes, however the average person eats for a maximum ten minutes and leaves, yet most stayed for twenty."

"Hey Lambda," Tenma called out as she pointed at the menu, "I want one of these, and this to drink."

"I'll just have the same drink." Eri added.

"Request confirmed." Lambda replied, "Will Mikoto be requesting something today?"

"Huh? Oh, I'll take the same as Tenma." Mikoto replied, not really knowing what it was.

"Request confirmed." Lambda replied, "ETA is five to ten minutes."

"Thank you Lambda!" The girls called out as she walked away.

"Uh-oh. There's one problem with Eri toady." Mikoto commented.

"What?" Eri asked.

"Oh, I see it." Tenma chimed in.

"WHAT!?" Eri snapped.

"You're still in school uniform." Mikoto replied.

"And Harima doesn't own a car, he has a motorcycle." Tenma added.

"...oh god, you're right!" Eri exclaimed.

"Looks like Eri's going to have to hang on real tight to Harima." Tenma teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Eri snapped in embarrassment.

The girls continued to talk for the hour that remained for Eri, each second making her more nervous and it seemed nothing could calm her, not even when Yakumo brought the drink she ordered...along with Tenma and Mikoto's cakes.

"YOU ORDERED A WHOLE CAKE!?" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Y-you did too!" Tenma replied fearfully with a face that was on the edge of crying.

"I didn't know you were ordering a cake!" Mikoto exclaimed, "If I did, I wouldn't have gotten it!"

"Waaahhh! I'm sorrry!" Tenma cried and Mikoto sighed.

"I guess you could just save yours and we'll eat mine." she replied.

"So half and half!" Tenma cheered.

"HALF!?" Mikoto exclaimed, "You have any idea what that'll do to us!?"

"B-but, its so tasty!" Tenma whimpered, "And Eri is leaving soon."

"Wait, its almost time!?" Eri exclaimed.

"Umm...does that answer your question?" Mikoto asked as she pointed out the window at Harima who had turned the corner and was headed for the entrance.

"EEP!" Eri squeaked.

"Hey, you ready?" Harima asked as he approached.

"Hey Harima, where's your bike?" Tenma asked.

"I thought walking together would be better that a 'silent' ride on my bike." Harima replied, "I say silent in quotes

'Whoa, he's committed isn't he?" Mikoto thought as Harima helped Eri up and the turned to leave. Unnoticed to all, Yakumo was watching as Harima came for and left with Eri, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, but her face of devastation was changed to one of surprise as she felt two arms wrap around her and embrace her.

"Lambda?" she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Harima and Tenma hugged me before, and it made me feel better." Lambda replied, "I thought it would help you."

"Lambda?" Yakumo asked as she began to break down, "It does." she added as she turned and embraced Lambda, crying on her shoulder as quietly as possible to avoid alerting Tenma who had finished a quarter of her cake and was being restrained by Mikoto as she tried to lunge at the rest of it.


End file.
